


Our Lost Days

by defective_error



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defective_error/pseuds/defective_error
Summary: After Seven kept pushing MC away, she finally had enough and left the apartment without a word, deleted the app and never came back. However, after a year full of regrets and sadness, Luciel meets her on the street and from that moment on will do whatever it takes to get her back. Will he manage to do that?
Relationships: 707 | Luciel Choi/Unknown/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Our Lost Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English, so please forgive me any mistakes. I hope you will enjoy my story! :)

I will always remember it.

That one day.

The day I lost you.

No matter how much I try, I can never erase it from my mind. I just can't.

But I guess this is what I deserve.

That one day.

The 8th day since I met you.

It was such a horrible day.

Nothing was the way it was supposed to be: the whole RFA, V, my brother and even my own emotions. But you... You stayed the same. You didn't change no matter what I told you or what happened. That was so frustrating. And dangerous. So I had no choice, but to deal the final blow. I had no choice, but to push you away, to let you go.

However, I would never expect to regret it so much. Perhaps somewhere deep inside I wanted you to stay strong despite the way I treated you.

But you actually listened.

When I came back from the hall to see if you were asleep, I was so surprised. All of your things were packed and you stood in front of me ready to leave. Before I had the chance to do anything, you disappeared.

Literally.

After I realized what had just happened, I rushed out of the house, out of the building, just to find you. To stop you. But it was already too late. You were gone and there was no way for me to bring you back.

Even though I only wanted you to be safe and happy, I also knew that I shouldn't have been like that.

Even though I wanted you to forget about me and live your life, I didn't actually want you to leave me. Contradictiory, right? I was so hopeless. It didn't occur to me back then, but I realize that now.

I was so mad at myself. How could I let that happen?! It wasn't supposed to be that way. You were supposed to stay with me... However, I couldn't blame anyone but myself.

You were gone. And that was my fault.  
I didn't know how you did this, but I couldn't even track you... Or maybe it was because of how heartbroken and hopeless I was back then.  
Still, you were gone and I couldn't just sit and do nothing. I tried everything to find you, but... I failed and I gave up.

Afterwards, I decided to leave the RFA and bring my brother back. On my own. I already lost him once, moreover I lost the person I liked... I couldn't let this happen once again. It was such a hard mission, full of stress, tears and disappointment, but I somehow managed to save him. Well, partially.

I brought him to a hospital and they told me that his healing process will take a lot of time. I waited patiently. I tried my best. Came as often as I could. But after some time I started losing hope. Also... I still remembered what happened with you.

I couldn't forget about it.

And he noticed that.

And my helplessness too.

He told me to stop visiting him because I was useless and it was making him feel even worse.

  
So I did.

I thought that he was right and decided to give him some space. And try to sort out my emotions, too.

  
I was walking down the street, still thinking about his words, and that's when it happened.

Golden eyes looked at me wide open at the same time I looked into them. It felt as if the time had stopped.

  
It were you.

Suddenly, I forgot about the world surrounding me, I forgot about everything and remembered another thing instead.

That day.

That one day.

The day I lost you.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now. I will try to make the chapters longer, but it was supposed to be a prologue, that's why there aren't even many details. Stay tuned!


End file.
